O Canada, Oh joy
by PrussianPunkie
Summary: An average World Meeting? Hardly, considering a certain Prussian presence. PruCan and other eventual couples. Disclaimer: Character's are property of their original owners, I own nothing.
1. O Canada

Author's note: Plot Bunnies are a-bouncin' in my head~ I'm a fairly new author so expect this to be a little funky, and the characters may be a little OOC. If they are let me know I'll work on it.

* * *

An average World Meeting? Hardly, considering a certain Prussian presence.

* * *

Canada walked down the hall towards the meeting room. He'd woken up early, had a good breakfast, and even remembered his bear's name (who would have thought it would be on his food dish?) and wrote it on a piece of paper to refer to later. Things were going to be good today, he could feel it.

Or not…

Canada stepped into the meeting room only to be barreled into by some unknown force. He landed on his ass with an 'oof!' and he suddenly became aware that his glasses were gone. _Maple!_ He thought as he felt around the floor for them. Crack. His heart sank as he heard the crushing of glass under someone's foot.

"Hey America-san, were you looking for these?" Canada stood and turned to where the voice was coming from. Judging from the accent it was Japan.

"I'm Canada." He said softly reaching out towards a blur that looked like it was his glasses.

"Oh! Yes, of course, I'm very sorry." Japan said and a little bit of red tinged his blurred face so Canada assumed he was blushing.

"That's ok, we do look a lot alike." Canada replied in his soft tone. "So how's-"

"NEVER FEAR! THE HERO IS HERE!" Said a loud obnoxious voice with a witty one-liner that could only belong to, naturally, America.

"For the last time, America, you are not, and will not, ever be a hero." England said in a rather indignant tone.

"Why don't you tell that to all the third world countries I've been helping?" And so the bickering began.

Canada finally found his seat after nearly ten minutes of looking and explaining to the few people that saw him that: no, he was not America and yes, Canada is a real country. After awhile the noisy chatter must've struck a bad nerve with Germany because he decided to start off the meeting with possibly one of the most boring topics ever invented. Taxes.

Canada could feel his eyes closing after enduring 20 minutes of Germany's lecture. _What's the use of keeping them open anyway, eh?_ He thought as they finally slipped shut. He could hear Germany's deep punctuating voice droning in the background, Italy's soft "Ve~" at whatever his "doitsu" said, and his brother folding a paper airplane. Probably to throw at England who would point the finger at America who would blame it on France and World Meeting War 23 would break out.

A sudden slam woke Canada from his reverie and his head snapped up. He craned his neck to find the source of the noise.

"Sorry you all had to wait, but don't you worry, the Awesome Me has arrived!" There was only one man that was almost as obnoxious as Canada's brother. Prussia, or what Canada assumed to be Prussia since his glasses were out of commission, moved toward his end of the table.

"Ahem, what are you doing here? I don't recall ex-nations being invited." Austria said in a seething tone. Austria probably hadn't gotten over the last incident that happened when Prussia came to a meeting. Let's just say it involved a lot of chocolate syrup and Austria's ex-wife.

Canada jumped as he felt the new arrival take the empty seat beside him.

"And I could've sworn the mole on your face had gotten smaller but I guess we're both equally wrong." Prussia chuckled after Austria stood from his seat, about to verbally abuse the Prussian, when Germany spoke up.

"It is not against the rules for an ex-nation to come to a meeting," Germany said, Prussia stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at Austria. "But," Germany's tone turned threatening. "If you are going to show up late and then interrupt as you just did I will remove your person from the room myself next time."

"Love you too Luddy." Prussia said in an overly sarcastic tone. He lifted his heavy boots up onto the table. The meeting resumed, and Canada had to try his best to pay attention.

It was much harder this time, however, due to a certain Prussian presence. Canada would never admit it, but he actually rather liked the man's company. He was obnoxious sure, but not in any way like his brother could be. It was almost refreshing, being around the Prussian man. He had a way of making a joke out of anything that was said to him and making it actually sound funny.

Prussia, currently examining his hand, began to hum a soft melody. The song sounded oddly familiar to Canada so he stopped paying attention to the meeting at all and listened harder. Suddenly the tune seemed to sync with lyrics I his head. _Maple…_It was the Canadian national anthem. Canada turned beet red and glanced over his shoulder at Prussia, not that it did any good since he could only see a faint outline of the man. Canada looked down at the desk and began to fidget.

All the while, Prussia sat contentedly humming Canada's anthem to himself. Canada wanted to speak to him. Ask him how he knew his anthem; why he was humming it, but he couldn't think of how he could even start to talk to him. Finally, after Prussia began the second verse for what seemed like the tenth time since he started, Canada spoke.

"H-hey, Prussia?" He said, his voice was quieter than normal so he couldn't have been sure Prussia had heard him.

"Yeah Birdie?" Suddenly Prussia was really, really, _really_, close to him. Canada felt a small tingle run down his spine.

"U-uh… Um," Everything, including Canada's train of thought, vanished with his courage. "C-c-c-can you see the t-time?"

"Yeah, its 11:45. What did you forget your glasses or something Birdie?" Prussia replied, he leaned further away from Canada. Glad to have his little bubble of personal space back to himself Canada swallowed down most of his nerves.

"Thanks, and actually someone broke them earlier." Canada said pulling out the shattered spectacles.

"How unawesome." Prussia said simply.

"No kidding." Canada chuckled at his misfortune. "Hey," He said as a thought came to his mind. "Why did you call me 'Birdie'?"

From the sound of clothing shifting, he'd have to say that Prussia had shrugged. But that was just a guess.

"You remind me of a bird I guess." He suddenly felt an arm sling across his shoulders and the faint smell of beer and cologne reached his nose. "I like birds."

Canada's face felt like it was going to melt off it was so hot. He was relieved when the clock struck noon and he made his was out of the room as quickly as a half-blind person could.

* * *

Author's Note: Dun dun dunnnn~! Slight cliffhanger. This story may only be a oneshot. Reviews will let me know if I should write another chapter. Please Rate and Review! Give me honest opinions please!


	2. Oh Maple

Authors Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed and requested this chapter. Here's chappie 2 :P

* * *

_Canada's face felt like it was going to melt off it was so hot. He was relieved when the clock struck noon and he made his was out of the room as quickly as a half-blind person could._

* * *

Of course a half blind person could probably run as fast as a walrus on skis, but Canada miraculously evaded blurry outlines of people and made it out the meeting room doors with only a small stubbed toe. The toe had collided with the back a very displeased sounding Italian's foot, effectively knocking over the poor man; Canada had assumed it was South Italy.

After Canada was safely out in the hallway he stopped to catch his breath for a few moments before heading back to his hotel. With an hour for lunch he figured now would be a good time to go get his spare glasses. He always kept a few spares with him when going somewhere America might happen to be or show up… Basically everywhere.

"HEY THERE MATTIE!" Canada jumped out of his skin as a hand slapped his back. _Speak of the devil…_

"You look different today Matt. Hey, wanna go see if there's a burger joint in this town or somethin'? I'm hungry and nothing's better for lunch than a burger. Am I right or am I right? You look different." America said in his usual "I'm the Hero so follow me!" tone.

"Sorry Al, I have to go get my spare glasses from my hotel room." Canada said with a weak smile.

"Oh! That's what's different, you should get contacts Matt, you'd look better and they wouldn't break all the time. Hey how 'bout we got an' get a burger after you get your glasses? I'm sure they have a place that serves burgers someplace here, because…" Canada tuned America out about halfway to his room. They got his glasses and stopped by America's room for his wallet because, big shocker, he'd forgotten it when he'd rushed out of his room so he wouldn't be late. It wasn't until they found a decent place to eat, with no burgers much to America's complaint, did Canada finally tune back in to what America was saying.

"Hey I saw you talking to Prussia in the meeting." America said peeking over his menu. Canada swallowed his drink with an audible gulp. It's not that America didn't like Prussia; he just didn't like his reputation.

"Yeah, what about it?" Canada said, his mouth going slightly dry.

"Nothing, nothing," America paused for a few seconds so Canada assumed it was safe for him to take another sip of his beverage. "Did he try anything?" A beverage that America's menu was sporting now.

"W-what?" Canada gaped.

"Hey what the hell man!" America said, annoyed with the fact that his menu consisted of Canada's drink and spit now. "Jeez, at least you didn't get any on my jacket, this thing is fine leather and costs…" Once again Canada tuned out since he knew that America would rant about how great his jacket was and the subject of what happened with Prussia would die before it began.

Well he was _half_ right.

"So anyway, you never answered my question." America said after his long tirade about his jacket, much of which was through bites of food.

"What question?" Canada asked, trying to play dumb.

"Did Prussia try anything on you when you talked to him at the meeting?" America asked in return.

"N-no, why?" Canada said in a slightly quavering tone.

"Well, Prussia's an alright guy, he makes the meetings fun whenever he's there. Like, remember that one time the meeting was in Seychelles and he brought in a bunch of crabs and put them on people when they weren't looking?" America chuckled loudly.

"Oh I remember, after all, poor Austria and Germany still have scars from where the birds got them." Canada said.

"Yeah, and not to mention where some of the crabs got them." America laughed. "Anyway, you have heard what he calls himself haven't you?" America's attitude was a little more serious this time. Yes, Canada had heard about Prussia's infamous nickname, but he didn't think it was all that true. If it was true for anyone it was true for France.

"Yeah, but I still don't see your point." Canada said, suddenly interested in his napkin.

"My point is: just be careful," America leaned over the table and cupped a hand to his mouth. "Unless you want your vital regions invaded." He whispered.

Canada turned his head down to his lap, hoping to hide the blush he knew was spattered across his face. He looked at his watch; 12:48. He leapt up from the table after realizing how far the restaurant was from the meeting. America and him paid their check quickly and all but ran back to the building. When they reached the front entrance America, being an ass, decided they were racing and that he had to come in first place.

America pulled out a banana peel, from god knows where, and threw it under Canada's left foot before he had time to react. Canada's back hit the ground in a fashion that would've been comical if it didn't hurt so damn much.

"I'm gonna beat you Mattie!" America said before disappearing through the front door.

Canada rose to his feet slowly, his back aching from the fall. _Damn Alfred-freaking-Jones…_ Canada thought. He trudged forward, not caring if he was late anymore. He reached forwards and pulled, the door stuck. He pulled again, and again, until he couldn't take it anymore and he shoved the door with more force than necessary. To his surprise, it swung open before colliding with something on the other side. Canada put a hand up to his mouth in shock and opened the door and peeked in.

_Oh maple…_

Oh maple was right. There on the floor in front of him, probably seeing little birdies was The Awesome, Invader of All Vital Regions, bird loving, O Canada humming, Prussia.

* * *

Authors note: Another cliffhanger oh noes! Well tell me what you think; good or bad, awkward or awesome? Please review!


	3. Oh Kumajirou

Authors note: In case you didn't know, my computer was acting like a total bitch for a few days so this took longer than expected. Well anyways this thingy should be updated every Sunday or Monday. But I'm weird so who knows. Anyway, on to chappie 3!

* * *

_Oh maple was right. There on the floor in front of him, probably seeing little birdies was The Awesome, Invader of All Vital Regions, bird loving, O Canada humming, Prussia._

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Canada said to himself in harsh whispers as he stepped over the unconscious Prussian. He put a hand on his forehead and found a small bump. "Oh non, non, non!" Canada's brain was suddenly reverting back to French.

Glancing around quickly, he hoisted Prussia up. It wasn't an easy task considering the weight difference but Canada managed. Well he did until Prussia started talking in his sleep. Canada had dragged halfway to the meeting room when the Prussians mumbling became coherent.

"Mmm… Canada, little birdie… nice ass…" At that last sentence Canada couldn't feel anything but the heat rising to his cheeks. So he hadn't realized that he'd dropped Prussia until the man had circled a delusional arm around his foot.

Canada squeaked rather loudly. He looked around quickly and, finding what he was looking for, picked up Prussia once more and lugged him into a hall closet. He set him down on the floor leaning against the wall. Prussia didn't stir accept to mutter something else that Canada had guessed was more things about his ass or other features.

Canada looked down at the incapacitated man. _What the hell am I doing?!_ Canada thought as he put his hands up to his head in frustration. _I can't just lock an unconscious man in a broom closet! _But he also couldn't haul him into the meeting room knocked out and muttering things that he'd rather not have ever heard from Prussia. _Or would I have…?_ Canada shook the thoughts from his head.

Canada began to pace back and forth in the small space. Once or twice he glanced down at Prussia to see an odd smile on his face. Canada began to bite on his nails. _What if he wakes up and sees this? That not only did I hit him with a door I should've known went inwards not outwards, but that I've kidnapped him and hid him in a closet?_ Canada thought for a few moments before peeking out the closet door and listening to what was happening in the meeting.

From the sound of it, World Meeting War 23 had indeed broken out. He heard shouts from Germany and Austria, and a few angrier ones from England. Then an odd smashing sound and cries of disgust and he could've sworn he heard Hungary squeal in fright.

He shut the door and turned around as his ears met a groan that was coming from _inside_ the closet. Prussia had a hand on either side of his head and was cradling it in his lap.

"Ugh, what happened?" Prussia ground out. "It feels like I had one too many beers and a slap from Hungary's frying pan." He looked up at Canada, his scarlet eyes making it hard to breathe let alone think. Canada swallowed a lump that settled into his throat.

"W-well, about that, I kind of…" Canada paused to look at his feet. "Hityouwithadoorbutitwastotallybyaccidentpleasedon'thurtmeI'msosorry!" The last part came out so rushed that all Prussia did was stand up and give him a "could you repeat that?" look.

"I hit you with a door while I was on my way to the meeting. Not on purpose I swear, a-a-and I'm really sorry about it-" Prussia was suddenly right in his holding up a gloved finger to Canada's lips, a rather large smirk adorning his handsome features.

"Would you mind explaining now, why we're in a closet together?" Prussia asked. Canada felt his face go bright red and he did little more than shuffle his feet. He felt Prussia lean closer to him so that their lips were just barely brushing.

"P-Prussia?" Canada looked up at him, all the while fidgeting behind his back for the door handle.

"It's ok Birdie, I understand completely." Prussia stared at him with intense ruby eyes. "After all, I am _so_ awesome." Canada's hand found the handle just as Prussia tried to lean in farther. Canada whipped open the door and ran out of the closet at top speed.

"S-sorry!" He shouted back at Prussia who looked more than a little miffed at what just happened.

* * *

_D-did I just… get __**rejected**__? _Prussia thought incredulously. He blinked, his thoughts running slowly from the bump on his head. _No, no way. Someone as awesome as me doesn't get rejected. The boy was just too overwhelmed by my awesomeness. Yeah that's it, he just needs some time to let my awesomeness sink in. And when that time is up…_ Prussia unconsciously licked his smirking lips.

Prussia strode out of the closet with new confidence, closing it with a small click and turned to leave when a small person bumped into him. His face split into a shit-eating grin when he saw who it was.

"What's wrong Elizaveta? Did your camera break?" He asked the mortified looking Hungarian. Hungary looked up at him and immediately scowled and hit him in the arm.

"No, and don't call me Elizaveta, its Hungary to you!" Hungary all but growled at him. "Sealand brought in a giant glass jar filled with _cockroaches_, of all things, and America threw it at England." She shuddered.

"Aw, and I missed it?" Prussia snickered. Hungary hit him again before stalking off down the hall. Prussia started down the hall after her when he heard squabbling behind him.

"Ow, OW! Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"D'mn r'ght 'u 'ont."

"Be careful Su-san, don't hurt him!"

Sweden was pulling Sealand by the ear down the hall with Finland in tow. Given Sweden's height, Sealand had to remain on his tiptoes in order to keep his head level with the hand that held his ear. Prussia smirked at the sight. As the trio passed by him he secretly gave Sealand a wink and a thumbs up.

* * *

Canada was panting heavily when he reached his hotel room on the 36th floor. To his misfortune, the elevators had been down so he'd run up all 36 flights of stairs and barreled into 6 people and tripped over a dog walker as unfortunate as him. All in the attempt of getting away from a man who had only tried to kiss him. Needless to say, Canada felt more than a little bit stupid. _And its not like its something I didn't want either._

Canada sighed heavily to himself and slumped onto the hotel bed. A fluffy white polar bear popped up beside him, its small black eyes looking him over.

"Who?" The small bear asked.

"I'm Canada. Your master Kuma… Uh, Kuma-" He dug into his pocket and found the small piece of paper he'd written the name on that morning. "Kumajirou." He finished. The bear tilted his head to the side, then crawled over and snuggled against his master.

_Well at least one thing went right today._ Canada smiled to himself.

The next morning Canada was startled awake by a loud phone ringing. After falling out of his bed onto his abused back, Canada snatched the phone off his bedside table and yelled into it.

"What?" Though his yelling voice just sounded like he was talking loud. But the anger from being woken up and hurting his back again melted when he heard who was on the other line.

"Oh, its you. No, no! It's not a bad time, my plane leaves in 6 or 7 hours anyway." Canada giggled a little into the receiver. "Yeah, I'll be ready in 45 minutes. Ok bye!"

Canada set the phone down and rushed to get ready. Kumajirou watched his master with mild interest as He bounced around getting ready. The bear set his head down on his paws and shut his eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok this started out almost plotless, but it seems like the plot just keep getting thicker and thicker like Louisiana Gumbo. Ok there is going to be hints of Canada with someone else, but for now that's all folks! Cliffhangers are getting kinda old though right? I'll try and leave off on a better note next time.


	4. Eh?

Author's note: writing Prussia's P.O.V. was kinda hard for me in the last chapter but I think I got the hang of it. Tell me if it's ok or not.

* * *

_Canada set the phone down and rushed to get ready. Kumajirou watched his master with mild interest as He bounced around getting ready. The bear set his head down on his paws and shut his eyes._

* * *

Prussia was an easy going man. It took a lot to get on his nerves. But one sure way to do just that: make him wait. After all, Prussia was far from being a _patient_ man.

Prussia looked down at his watch, impatience clearly evident on his face and in the way he stood. He tapped his foot and crossed his arms. He stood like that for a good two minutes before becoming frustrated. He began to pace back and forth rather quickly, almost burning foot tracks onto the carpet he stood on.

Finally, after 20 long minutes on Prussia's awesome time wasted, Germany's bosses exited the meeting room and Prussia could barge in and say something to annoy his little brother.

"Hey Luddy! What's up, other than your overly greased hair? Oooh, hey, this is neat! What's it for? A paperweight huh? Hey this thing says made _in_ China!" Prussia hovered over what his brother was reading when something below it caught his eye. "Hey, is that what I think it is?" Prussia snapped up the piece of paper.

"Gilbert, give that back, it's not yours!" Germany stood from his desk.

"Aw you sound like a little kid again Luddy!"

"I'm not joking around Gilbert."

"It's an invitation to a party not a plan for a full scale nuclear war." Prussia said as he skimmed the paper while dodging Germany's hulking form. He stopped at the bottom and stared in disbelief. Germany snatched the paper from his hands and fit it neatly into his pocket.

"Did that say _love, Italy Feliciano_ at the bottom?" Gilbert snickered at him. "He _loves_ you?" Gilbert burst out laughing.

"This is why I didn't want you to see it." Germany blushed slightly pink.

"Ok, ok, ok, tell me when this happened!" Prussia laughed out. "Did you finally get into his pants or something?" Germany shot his brother a glare that he was sure he'd used during WW2.

"Don't talk about him that way. Just because you've never been able to keep it in your pants doesn't mean that I can't." Germany huffed back to his desk.

"I'm lucky I found someone Gilbert," Germany spoke after a short silence. "And if _you_ ever want to find love, you'd better stop trying to be a France wanna-be." Gilbert snorted at his brother's last statement.

"Love? Bah! There's no such thing as love, it's just something that was invented for people who are bad in bed." Gilbert stomped to the door. "And, F.Y.I., I'm no wanna-be. I am _The_ Invader of ALL Vital Regions!" Gilbert slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Germany sighed inwardly. He sincerely hoped his brother's odd behavior would subside soon. It gave Germany an awful headache when Prussia acted like this.

It had started about a week and a half ago at the last world meeting. First he showed up unannounced and interrupted the whole meeting; then, after lunch, he disappears. When he finally reappeared he was in Germany's hotel room drinking from the very expensive mini bar with a grin the size of the Berlin Wall on his face. And then, about 12 hours later, he showed up at the airport looking thoroughly pissed. Germany still hadn't found out what caused the major mood swing; and he sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to and just let the problem resolve itself.

Germany stood from his desk and trudged out of his office. He was going to need a large cup of black coffee if he was going to survive any more of Prussia's temper tantrums. _And I'm supposed to be the younger brother._ Germany thought grimly.

* * *

Canada pulled his jacket tighter around himself as he trotted towards his mailbox. He opened it, finding the usual letters from work, and a not so usual letter. _It must be something for America that got lost in the mail._ Still, Canada flipped the letter over in his hands when he got inside.

He sat down at his table and examined it. _The address is right, and it says my name on it, not Alfred's._ Canada sliced open the letter open and pulled out a card, when opened it took all of Canada's will not to giggle.

The card was an invitation to a Christmas party for nations, signed by Feliciano and Romano Italy at the bottom. The funny thing was the picture inside the invitation. The picture had a very embarrassed looking Germany with Italy giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Canada's smile grew whimsical as he continued to study the picture.

His eyes trailed down to the bottom of the card. He felt a small annoyed twitch in his brow as he read:

_**P.S. This you are a real country right?**_

* * *

Author's Note: Whoo, this is short isn't it? I'll try and make the next one longer. Yeah Prussia's gonna be kind of a bitch… But an AWESOME bitch of course! XD;;; Please REVIEW! I like to hear what people think!


	5. O Omake

"ITALY!"

"Ve~ Doitsu? What's wrong?"

"Did ALL of the invitations look like this?" Germany gestured to the invitation he'd found on the computer.

"Of course Doitsu!~" Italy said wrapping his arms around him in a big hug. "I thought it looked too cute not to be included!"

Germany slapped a hand to his face.

"You didn't send this to Gilbert did you?" Germany asked. Italy looked up.

"Yeah, why?"

There was no need for an answer because not 2 seconds later laughter of a madman reached their ears. The laughing went on for so long Germany began to wonder if his brother had turned blue yet.

"Hey _Westen_! I got the invite… Pffft kesesese!" Prussia said appearing in the doorway for a few brief seconds before clutching his sides with laughter again and walking off.

"Ugh," Germany sighed. "I'm never going to live this down."

"Hmm? Live what down Doitsu?" Italy looked up at him with his large caramel eyes. Germany felt the twinge of shame in his heart dissipate. Sure he was going to be ridiculed. But at least he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Author's note: I know I said it'd be longer but I got distracted writing the oneshot XD;; Please go and read my oneshot I promise you won't be disappointed!


	6. Christmas Eh?

Author's note: Ok then! Sorry this is late, I had finals at school and a jam-packed weekend filled with parties and such but you won't be disappointed I promise! Thank you all who reviewed and favorite my stories :D So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!

*-(look at authors comments below.)

* * *

_His eyes trailed down to the bottom of the card. He felt a small annoyed twitch in his brow as he read:_

_**P.S. This is a real country right?**_

* * *

Canada loved Christmas. To him it was the single-most greatest holiday _ever_. The presents, the hot cocoa, the laughter, the snow; what's not to love about snow! There was only one flaw: Canada usually spent Christmas alone. So when the Christmas party rolled around, needless to say Canada was more than a little bit excited to be around other people. Canada was ecstatic.

The Christmas party was at Germany's house in Berlin. The city was beautiful and the nations were all packed and cozy in Germany's large home. Canada mingled among his few friends, America pulling at his arm every few minutes saying that he needed to "rescue him from the Commies"

"They're good friends of mine Al." Canada said as he picked his way through the buffet.

"You're just a poor judge of character Mattie. Those guys are bad news _trust_ me." Alfred said following closely behind Canada and picking up as much food as he could.

"This is coming from the guy who thought the world was ending when some *kid proved that the toilet water in your fast food joints was cleaner than the ice cubes*." Canada raised an eyebrow at America.

"Hey, that was some freaky shit you know!"

Canada rolled his eyes and continued walking until America decided to stop talking his ear off. Once America was gone, Canada took a few minutes to take a look around. He wandered down a hallway and peeked into an open door. A bathroom. Canada continued moseying through the rest of the house, only looking in rooms with open doors so as not to be rude. He stopped at a window and looked outside. The wind had picked up, causing the snow to flurry about. And beyond that Canada could see the lights of the city glistening.

Canada was just about to turn away when a hand hit the window. Canada jumped and made an odd gasping sound as he backed away from the window. _A burglar!_ Canada shook that thought from his head. _This house is filled with people; no one in their right mind would try and steal from a house like this._ Just outside the window, Canada could hear grunting and a string of, what sounded like, German curse words. Canada inched closer to the window. Then with one large pull, he opened the window and looked down. Canada couldn't believe his eyes, or his luck for that matter. Just below him, dangling helplessly from a second story window sill, was Prussia.

* * *

"I got locked out from a party in my _own _house, unbelievable!" Prussia grumbled as he stood out in the cold. Austria and Hungary had shown up earlier and had made a big stink about him being there while they set up. So Germany had given him some money and told him to get himself some lunch. Naturally, the lunch had included a few beers and Prussia had forgotten all about the time. So when he got back and knocked on the door, who else would answer besides:

"Austria! Let me in, I'm freezing out here!" Austria peered out the window at him and just smirked and went back to the party.

Prussia growled and looked around. _West never leaves any of the first story windows or doors unlocked. So that only leaves…_ Prussia looked up and saw a single lit window. He trotted over to the side of the house, looking this way and that; he started to scale the wall. When he got to the window, however, he reached a problem. It wasn't open and he had to leap a good two feet to just get on to the sill. _This is no real problem; after all, I am the Awesome Prussia!_ And with that thought Prussia leapt and caught the sill in one and reached to open the window with the other.

In hindsight, Prussia thought it wasn't a good idea to try both at the same time. The hand that reached for the window only ended up smacking on the glass. And the one on the sill only barely gripped the edge.

Holding on to the sill as best he could Prussia's only thought was: _Now what? _Prussia cursed colorfully.

Just then, the window opened, and the light from inside shone like heaven, and an angel peeked its head out.

"Eh! How did you get there?" The angel yelped in surprise.

"Birdie, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, how the hell did you get up here, eh?" Canada asked glancing about.

"Nothing's impossible for me: The Awesome Prussia!" Prussia proclaimed proudly.

"And how exactly were you planning on getting down from there?" Canada asked raising an eyebrow. Prussia opened his mouth to reply then shut it again. "Ah ha! So you, in other words, had no idea."

"Are you going to just stand there flapping your mouth all night or are you going to help me in, I'm freezing out here and I can no longer feelany of my appendages and I do mean _any_ of them."

* * *

Canada blushed a little as he reached out and took Prussia's hands in his own. He pulled as hard as he could and Prussia made it about halfway through the window with great difficulty. At that moment, Prussia suddenly slid through the window and on top of the very confused Canadian.

"Sorry about that, all the snow must have made me a little slippery." Prussia laughed. Canada looked from Prussia's face to the position Canada now had him in. Canada's face went scarlet and he pushed Prussia off him, albeit a little too forcefully. Prussia landed with and 'oof' beside him.

"Well, your inside, happy now?" Canada asked with a huff.

"Yeah I guess so." Prussia had a look on his face that possibly rivaled Frances'.

"Um… W-why are you looking at me like that?" Canada stood and tried to back towards the door but Prussia beat him there first.

"Well I was just thinking about that time we shared in the closet." Prussia was closing in on him and Canada could only back away. Suddenly Prussia caught him by the arm and pulled him close.

"W-well I-I…" Canada trailed off. Prussia was so close he could faintly smell the beer on his breath. _Oh joy, a drunk __**and**__ horny Prussia._ Canada thought grimly.

"We never got to finish what we started you know." Prussia said with a smirk.

"Started? S-started what, we never started anything." Canada opted for denial.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about." Prussia face was awfully close to his now. Canada could see only two options now. Either hit him/shove him off. Or kiss him and get it over with. Canada tense himself to push him off but he stopped as his eyes met Prussia's. And that was it. Those crimson orbs locked him in place and Canada relaxed into Prussia's arms which had found their way around him.

As Prussia's face neared, Canada felt his own reaching up to his. The kiss was soft for a moment, then Prussia's lips parted slightly and Canada felt his tongue flick across Canada's bottom lip. One of Prussia's arms wound around his waist and pulled him closer. Canada gasped slightly and Prussia gained the access he needed. Canada could feel Prussia's tongue as it explored his mouth. Canada let his eyes slip shut and his hands came up and found themselves on either side of Prussia's face. Prussia's tongue rubbed against his own and Canada moand a little into the kiss. Canada's arms wrapped around Prussia's neck and Canada began to kiss back vigorously.

They parted and Canada found himself quite out of breath and staring up into crimson eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: It was good wasn't it :D Writing the kiss was by far my favorite part. I wish a guy would kiss ME like THAT XD;;; But I guess it's only the stuff of fan fiction.

Ok the little * part (go look for it if you didn't see it) is true, in fact it happened at my old middle school, someone proved that the toilet water was cleaner than the ice cubes. Gross right?

And I will give a free oneshot to for a Hetalia couple of their choice to the person who can guess where this came from: _"I'm freezing out here and I can no longer feel any of my appendages and I do mean any of them."_

It shouldn't be that hard, first one to get it wins!


	7. During the Date

Author's Note: GAAAAAH! You're reviews inspired me to write this quickly! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm surprised by how many people liked the kiss. So I went back a reread what I wrote and WOW I have no idea where that came from XD;;; Anywho~ here's the next chapter!

By the way there will be a particular action in this chapter, I'm sure you'll recognize it, any actions that happen suddenly that can't be expressed in words will be underlined. Got it? Good.

* * *

_They parted and Canada found himself quite out of breath and staring up into crimson eyes._

* * *

Prussia smirked down at Canada in triumph. _See, no one can resist the awesome me!_ He thought to himself smugly.

"So, can I have your number?" Prussia said just to break the silence. He watched as Canada's eyes went wide for a second then looked down at his shoes then back up and- _SLAP__._

Prussia staggered for a second. _Well THAT was unexpected._ He thought as his gaze followed the huffy Canadian out the door. Prussia ran up behind him and caught his arm.

"Hey what the hell was that?" Prussia asked completely confused.

"I-I don't know, but I shouldn't have done it. That kiss was a complete mistake." Canada turned on his heel and again Prussia caught him and pulled him back around.

"Really?" Prussia was a little hurt by Canada's words but there was no way he'd ever let him know that. It would be un-awesome.

"Yeah…"

"You weren't so unenthusiastic about it a second ago." Prussia crossed his arms.

"I-" Canada's mouth flapped for a moment, Prussia made a motion for him to continue.

"Well?" He said when Canada didn't.

"I can't do this."

"Why the hell not, it's not like you're killing someone?" Prussia said a little whinier than he wanted to.

"Because, for one, I barely know who you are and you barely know who I am." Canada said as he turned to walk down the stairs, Prussia following close behind.

"Pfft, oh come on that's a lame excuse." Prussia snorted.

"Oh _really_. What's my name?"

"Canada."

"I meant my real name." Canada raised an eyebrow at him. Prussia thought for a minute.

"Mathieu, right? Isn't that what Francis calls you?"

"Ok, so you know my first name what about my last?"

"Uuuuuh…" Prussia was really stumped now. _What was his last name? All I remember is its not Arthur's or Francis' last names. And it's not Jones. No, definitely now that! _Prussia looked back at Canada, who was waiting expectantly, and shrugged.

"Do you see now? And I don't even know your na-"

"You don't know _MY_ name?" That little fact shocked Prussia. "I am only _the_ AWESOME Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Prussia proclaimed with great pride.

Canada raised an eyebrow.

"So… What's your full name?" Prussia asked awkwardly scratching the back of his head. Canada looked him up and down uncertainly. "Oh come on! You say we don't know each other well. So why not try to _get_ to know me? A name isn't going to hurt, and I could always ask Francis."

"Fine," Canada said, giving in, "Matthew Williams." Canada stuck out his hand and Prussia shook it.

"Pleased to meet you Matthew." Prussia chuckled. Prussia swung an arm over Canada's shoulders and walked him down to the party.

"So how about a date?" Prussia asked as they walked.

"Hmm… I don't know-"

"That's exactly why I'm asking since you '_don't know'_ a lot, a date will allow me to educate you!" Prussia smirked. Canada eyed him warily.

"Ok, but during this first date you must be totally platonic; no making _moves_ or any funny business."

"Pfffft, you take the fun out of everything." Prussia leaned towards Canada and whispered in his ear: "I like making you blush though."

Much to Prussia's satisfaction, Canada turned beet red.

"W-well… Here," Matthew looked for a pen and a piece of paper and jotted down a few things before handing it to Prussia. "My phone number. Call me when you want to go out on our… date."

"Will do." Prussia said, accepting the paper.

* * *

Canada didn't understand why he was so nervous. It was a date, a friendly and totally platonic, date. Maybe it was because the only dates he'd ever had were with his family and didn't really count. Or maybe it was because Prussia was the total opposite of himself. He was: quiet, reserved, almost friendless; while Prussia was: loud, obnoxious, and popular.

Canada had never thought he'd feel this way towards Prussia. (He'd also never thought he'd lose his first kiss to a guy whose name he didn't even know). At first, Canada thought his feelings were just fondness. But after he saw the way Prussia looked at him, and the kiss they had shared, he was beginning to think it was a little more than just that. He'd waited for days in an anxious trance for Prussia to call. And when Prussia finally did, the relief he felt had been overwhelming. It was like he'd let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

Canada paced in front of his door, his thoughts becoming more and more frantic by the second. _What if he realizes that I'm just another face in the crowd just like everyone else? Or worse, what if he laughs at me for thinking this was a real date when he really did all this as just a cruel joke or something._ Canada stopped dead. _Or even worse than that! What if he uses me? And gets all my hopes up and crushes them!_ Canada shook his head. _Then I'll just have to try and not get my hopes up._ _RIIING!_

Canada all but jumped out of his skin when he heard the shrill cry of his doorbell.

* * *

Prussia was giddy with happiness. Sure the date wasn't going to be what he wanted thanks to some ground rules set by a certain Canadian, but at least he had a date. When Prussia had picked Canada up from his house the boy had been obviously nervous, but as the date progressed he seemed to relax. Prussia took this as a good sign and decided to chat him up a bit when they stopped at a local coffee joint.

"You're coffee is much better than England's, that's for sure." Prussia said, setting down his cup.

"Thanks, I guess," Canada said with a weak smile.

"You know, with a country as vast and beautiful as yours, I don't understand why most people think you don't exist." Prussia sat back into his chair. Canada's gaze went down to his hands which fiddled with themselves.

"Alfred seems to think it's because of my personality. I don't make myself known." Canada looked up at him. "But all he ever tells me to do is occupy a country or go to war." Prussia snorted at that.

"That sounds like America. There must be some way for you to get noticed without all that." Prussia sat forward. Canada looked at him with something close to envy in his eyes. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You never really had a problem with making yourself known though did you?" Canada asked. "And you still don't."

Prussia was taken aback slightly by his analysis. A rueful smile took place on Prussia's lips and he interlaced his fingers as he chewed over what to reply. Coming to an answer he straightened and looked at Canada who now had a curious expression on his face.

"You've seen all the trouble I go through to be noticed nowadays don't you? I play pranks and frame people for things, I mess with other nations faces while they sleep. I do a whole bunch of things that make people stop and stare at me if I enter a room." Prussia's smile weakened slightly. "You and I are in the same boat you know. People think your country doesn't exist, well, try having one that doesn't."

Prussia could see realization dawning on Canada's face.

"Well I think we need more coffee, don't we Birdie?" Prussia said before Canada could cook up some apology.

"Yeah…"

* * *

As Canada watched Prussia go off to get more coffee, he inwardly began to beat himself up. #1 for being stupid and not learning when to shut his big mouth and #2 because he should've asked for decaf.

When Prussia came back he seemed to be back to his more normal self. Canada accepted the coffee Prussia handed him with a small 'thank you' that was probably inaudible.

"Um…" Canada said to fill the awkward silence. "You already know my name, why do you still call me 'Birdie'?

"Because you're cute like a bird." Prussia said simply. Canada felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

"H-hey! I thought we agreed to no 'moves' on the date!" Canada squeaked.

"That wasn't a move it was a statement of fact." Prussia said taking a sip from his coffee.

After the date was over, Canada could say for sure that his 'fondness' of Prussia was more than just 'fondness'. He found himself not only physically attracted to him but emotionally too. Prussia knew just how to make him blush and laugh in all the right places and Prussia didn't seem to mind it when he made a fool of himself in front of Canada or vice versa. And as Prussia walked him up to his doorstep, he was beginning to wonder, again, just what it was that Prussia wanted from him or even liked about him.

"Today was fun; we should do it again sometime, maybe in a more _romantic _way?" Prussia said when they reached the door.

"S-sure sounds great." Canada blushed. He felt Prussia lean in and he held up his hands to stop him. "W-what are you doing?"

"You said no moves _during _the date, you said nothing about _after_." Prussia smirked. "Besides, any sort of date should end with," Prussia brushed his lips against his cheek, "A kiss on the cheek from the Awesome Prussia."

Canada felt his face turn pink and he stammered a bit. Prussia leaned in again, this time meeting no resistance, and stopped just short of Canada's lips.

"But a kiss on the lips is always better."

Prussia kissed him 4 times, each one a little longer than the last.

* * *

Author's Note: I think the characters may be a little OOC. But it's not bad right? I made this one longer than the ones before to make up for my blasphemous tardiness of the last chapter! I know its not technically sunday when I'm submitting this but I'd gone to a b-day party... Anywho~ Please review! Even if it's anonymous I still want to hear your feedback. And reviews help me write faster!


	8. After Dating

Author's note: Man do I feel like a dork, I had put that I wanted anonymous reviews but I'd forgotten to go back and enable them XD;;; Well they're on now so feel free to review at will. And thank you all those who have reviewed, I love you all! X3 Here's the next chapter! P.S. Sorry it's late again!

_

* * *

_

_Prussia kissed him 4 times, each one a little longer than the last._

* * *

Kisses that would be the first of many. After a month they were an official couple, then after Canada had made Prussia pancakes he was having a hard time getting the man to leave his house. And, after three months, Canada was also having a hard time getting Prussia to keep his hands to himself. It's not like Canada had a problem with the thought of having sex with Prussia, it's that he had three other problems to deal with first.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Prussia said sipping his beer.

"Of course you don't, they're not _your_ family." Canada said as he paced in front of the couch where Prussia sat.

"I told my family and I didn't have an issue." Prussia said blandly.

"That's because you only have one brother, and Germany doesn't really seem to care about what you do." Canada commented, turning towards Prussia.

"Or _who_ I do for that matter." Prussia grinned. Canada felt his face heat up slightly and he went back to pacing.

"Well you don't have to worry about Francis." Prussia said taking another sip from his beer.

"What do you mean?" Canada stopped pacing.

"He already knows." Canada all but leapt at Prussia.

"You told him?" Canada said taking Prussia's collar into his hands and shaking him.

"No! Jeez, Matt could you let go." Prussia lifted Canada's hands from his collar and held them; partly to comfort Canada and partly to make sure they didn't strangle him again. "Ich denke, Sie meine Gehirne verschlüsselt." Prussia said jokingly in German, even though Canada couldn't understand him.

"Then how does he know?" Canada asked. Prussia raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me, he's known the whole time. You can't be a couple without Francis knowing. It's like the moment it happens he knows." Prussia said. Canada thought about that for a moment.

"Then, how do _you know_ he knows?" Canada asked warily.

"He confronted me about it. He was really excited though, don't ask me why." Prussia began to fiddle with Canada's hands, a smirk forming on his face.

"Well," Canada noticed that he'd found himself in Prussia's lap, "One down, two more to go."

"Can we do that tomorrow?" Prussia chose to release Canada's hands in favor of wrapping them around his waist, "Because I have something in mind for us right now."

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Canada said sarcastically, leaning down so that he and Prussia were face to face, his hands on Prussia's arms. There was only one thing Prussia wanted to do with him alone these days; and Prussia's "come hither" look was proof of that.

"Oh, I think you know." Prussia kissed him and Canada reciprocated. Prussia pulled Canada closer and deepened the kiss, his hands wandering as he did so. One hand ran down Canada's right leg, the other slipped under Canada's shirt and slid up his back. Just as Prussia was about to wander too far, however, Canada pulled back. Prussia groaned.

"Sorry Gil but I think we should wait." Canada sighed.

"Why?" Prussia crossed his arms and pouted in a childish manner.

"Because I'm afraid of what Al and Arthur might do to you as it is. Arthur is probably going to be really disappointed in me and Alfred is close enough to where I live that he might come over and kill you himself if we do it now." Canada explained. Prussia's pout deepened

"America really has no room to talk when it comes to relationships. I mean have you seen who he's dating, jeez." Prussia complained to himself.

"Wait, who is Al dating? How do you know and I don't?" Canada said once he removed himself from Prussia's lap and took the seat next to him.

"I hang out with Francis on a daily basis; I kind of hear about things like that a lot, even when I don't really want to at times." Prussia leaned back into the couch.

"Oh, right, well then who is Alfred dating?" Canada pressed. Prussia grinned fiendishly and motioned for Canada to lean in. Canada did so and Prussia whispered into Canada's ear a name that sent chills down his spine.

* * *

So when the time came for Canada to tell America his news, all he could think about was the name Prussia had so nonchalantly whispered into his ear. Canada sat on the sofa in America's surprisingly clean house and stirred the instant tea that America had placed in front of him. He had a look on his face that would remind some people of a cat that had just eaten a lemon slice.

"Hey, are you alright?" Canada jumped at the sound of America's voice. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Don't get like Iggy on me, that guy's got some serious health issues due to those pesky 'spirits', or whatever-the-hell-it-is, he sees."

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I was just thinking… about something." Canada said, sounding very suspicious if you asked him.

"Really," America had thought so too, apparently, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"W-well, I…" Canada trailed off, "I thought that I'd tell you… I'm dating Prussia." The last part he said so quietly that he was unsure whether or not America could hear him. By the stumped look on America's face, it was a 50/50 chance.

"Prussia?" America must've had hearing like a dog because he now sported a "WTF" face.

"Yeah, he's not a bad guy Al. He treats me right and he's really sweet, 'regoingoutbecauseifyouhadn'tthrownthatbananapeelIwouln'thavefallendownandthenIwouldn'thavehithiminthefacewithadoor….and…" Canada said in defense of Prussia, the last part coming out so fast Canada wasn't quite sure America would understand.

"Well…I know he's not bad, but…" America's face turned to Canada's very innocent looking one, "At least it's not one of those commie bastards." He sighed.

"So… You approve?" Canada said, his eyes shining with hope.

"Yeah, yeah ,yeah, just stop with the eyes it burns!" America put his hands up in a dramatic manner as if shielding himself from some unseen force.

"Yay!" Canada gave his brother a bear hug and heard his back crack several times before Canada released him.

"I definitely don't have to worry about him taking advantage of you if you give hugs like that." America said holding his back. "But I don't see why you need _my_ approval."

Canada shrugged, "I'm going to need some support for when I face Arthur with this news."

"Oh, right…" America nodded in understanding. Canada's mind went back to what Prussia had told him as they took their seats again.

"So-uh… Are _you_ dating anyone?" Canada tried to sound casual. America made a face.

"Umm…" An awkward silence ensued between the two.

"Yeah, I am…" America said twiddling his thumbs. Canada had never seen America uncomfortable.

"Well… uh, who is it?" Canada asked even though he already pretty much knew.

"…" America chewed on his bottom lip, an action America only did when he was in a war or losing at something he wanted to win in the Olympics.

"Well come on, I told you who I'm dating the you could at least do the same for me-"

"I'm dating Russia."

Canada had to resist the urge to slap himself. Hearing it through Prussia was nothing compared to hearing it from his brother.

"R-Russia, eh?" Canada could tell he was making a funny face by the look America shot at him.

"Don't judge me! You're dating Prussia, the man who wears a bird on his head." America crossed his arms in a pout.

"I-I'm not judging! It's just… I thought you and Russia _hated_ each other. And you call him a "commie" still too. What changed your mind?" Canada asked sitting forward.

"Well, believe it or not," America chuckled, "The Cold War did."

"EH?" Canada was truly surprised by that. During the Cold War, Russia and America had made some nasty comments to each other and had been totally vicious to one another; the only thing that kept them from fighting was their bosses. Canada searched America's face while he spoke:

"I saw Russia in a new light after the war had ended." America twiddled his thumbs again. "I realized that he was protecting himself from me because he was afraid for his country."

Canada stared at him, mouth slightly ajar.

"It's all a little fuzzy, but I remember thinking to myself: 'The Commie-bastard actually has a heart?'" America smiled a smile that Canada didn't know. It was a cross between America's innocent smile and his fascinated smile. "That commie-bastard always knew how to get under my skin…" America was more talking to himself now than to Canada.

Another silence settled between the two.

"Al…" Canada began.

"But nothing I just said leaves this room, got it?" America fixed him with one of his "or you _know_ what I'll do" looks.

"G-got it!" Canada said putting his hands up and waving them in a nervous manner.

Canada left with a nervous smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach. Next up: Arthur Kirkland AKA England.

* * *

Author's Note: I could _totally_ see France sitting by himself, doing god knows what, and suddenly going: "Hmm, Mathieu and Gilbert are dating…" Totally out of the blue. XD And we all like to think of Canada as an uke but I think he should be a strong uke ;) I went with RussiaxAmerica because I knew it would make a lot of people happy. Please review, reviews are much loved!

P.S. I used Bing translator for the German so if the translation is rough or offensive please let me know.

Ich denke, Sie meine Gehirne verschlüsselt – I think you scrambled my brains.


	9. O teaseer

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry about how late this is, but I've been going through a tough time lately so I won't be able to update regularly for a while. So basically right now I'm giving you a little teaser of what is to come. And the oneshot that I promised I'd write is also under work so don't worry, I'll get it done before summer is over DX;;; At the very least anyway. So here's the teaser, it's just a bunch of sentences compiled from the incomplete chapter.

* * *

Canada had expected England to be angry, but he hadn't expected him to cry… or throw his teapot that China had given him… or for France to be there to make the situation that much worse.

* * *

Prussia had thought that America had taken the news a little_ too_ well but the attack dogs that chased him from the grocery store all the way home was a bit much wasn't it? And was that a little grey _alien_ riding on one?

* * *

Canada was gonna kick some ass if America didn't get the hell off his porch with that rocket launcher.

* * *

England was going to have a little talk with Prussia if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

"…that excuse stinks like ass."… "And you _are_ an ass…"

* * *

"Fuck off gramps."

* * *

"Will you stop with the old jokes already? I feel like my skin is going to crawl off my fucking face!" "You're face fucks?" "Better than _you_ do…" "Oh so its gonna be like _that_ now is it?"

* * *

Author's note: It's going to be a LONG chapter and really funny, too. I'm going to try and make it as awesome as Prussia, I doubt I will but I might get close da?


	10. Five Meters After a LONG Day

Author's note: I hadn't expected to do this at all, but here it is ;) You guys better love me for this because it took several painstakingly long hours of blushing and banging my head on the computer to do this. /

* * *

Canada left with a nervous smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach. Next up: Arthur Kirkland AKA England.

* * *

"It's been quite a day hasn't it?" Canada asked sitting down on the couch beside Prussia, who was examining his 'awesome' nails. Having to tell his brother about his relationship then hearing about his brother's relationship was a tad awkward and tiring at the same time. Canada had also given England a call to tell him he wanted him to drop by tomorrow around noon.

"How did America take the news?" Prussia asked and Canada explained what happened.

"Don't you think he took it a little _too_ well?" Prussia asked doubtfully.

"Not really, like you said, he really has no room to talk when it comes to relationships." Prussia shrugged. "So how did your day go, Gil?"

"My awesomeness ran out of things to do around 2 o'clock, which was quite un-awesome." Prussia grinned up at Canada. "But I found ways to cope."

"Oh and how did you do that?" Canada asked, wondering what the hell he might be getting into. Because when Prussia gives you room to ask a question, while wearing _that_ shit-eating grin, you _know_ he's up to something.

"Well I just thought of all the fun things I _could_ be doing." Prussia wrapped an arm around Canada's shoulder and gazed off like he was recalling his thoughts.

"Then why didn't you get up and actually _do_ those things?" Canada asked.

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because you won't let me."

Canada gave him a skeptical look. "There aren't a lot of things that I don't let you do that you don't just end up doing anyway, Gil."

"Can I ask your permission to do this?"

"It's not something dangerous or stupid is it?" Canada asked warily.

"No. Do I have your permission to do it before I leave?"

"Hmm…."

"Please?" Prussia batted his eyelashes in a very uncharacteristic manner.

"O-ok, fine." Canada said, he half wanted to know what exactly Prussia was going to do and half wanted to get the man out of his house so he could get some sleep for tomorrow.

Unexpectedly, Canada found himself on his back underneath a smirking Prussia. "W-w-what are you doing?"

Wordlessly, Prussia leaned in and kissed him fervently. Prussia kissed a line down Canada's jaw, all the way to where his neck met his ear. Prussia opened his mouth and nibbled lightly on the sensitive flesh, causing Canada to whimper. Canada could feel Prussia's hand getting busy around the hem of his shirt, lifting it and sliding under. Canada stifled a moan as Prussia massaged his nipples with his large hands, running his fingers over them and pinching them softly.

"Don't do that. I want to hear you." Prussia whispered into his ear. Prussia pressed his body down and grinded forcefully against Canada causing Canada to gasp. "I want to feel you." Prussia kissed his way down Canada's neck and unbuttoned Canada's shirt, his tie was already missing, revealing smooth skin which was only marred by a few small hockey scars.

Prussia trailed wet kisses down from Canada's neck to his navel, placing small bite marks gingerly across Canada's abdomen. As Prussia worked on Canada's skin, Canada removed his shirt completely and helped Prussia with his own. As soon as Prussia's shirt was off, Prussia seized Canada's legs and began undoing his pants.

"G-Gilbert." Canada moaned out.

"Yes?" Prussia purred as he slid Canada's pants off. Prussia leaned forward as he palmed Canada through his underwear.

"A-AH ah ah! D-don't stop!" Canada hissed. Prussia's handsome features smirked lustfully.

"I wasn't planning on it."

* * *

Canada awoke the next day to find a very naked Prussia under him and a thin blanket over him. Canada blushed in memory of how they'd gotten that way. He laid his head down on Prussia's chest. _This isn't exactly how I planned it but oh well. What England and America don't know won't kill them._

Canada bolted upright suddenly, not only startling Prussia awake but crushing his 'five meters' at the same time.

"OH MY GOD IT'S PAST TEN O'CLOCK!" Canada leapt up only to fall flat on his face because his sore legs wouldn't hold him up.

"Oh mein Gott, my balls." Prussia groaned as he rolled off the couch pitifully falling to the floor with a thud. Canada tried to stand again and he hobbled to the staircase where he was picked up by a very annoyed looking Prussia.

"Next time wake me up a little more nicely, please." He said as he carried Canada into the bathroom.

"S-sorry, but Arthur's coming at 12 today and I need to get this place cleaned up and I need to-"

"Not before you get a shower." Prussia said setting him down on the toilet while he turned on the water. "It'll take some of the soreness out of your legs too." He said, helping Canada step into the warm spray.

After showering Canada dressed quickly and cleaned up the living room, blushing every time he looked at the couch. By the time Prussia came downstairs and had his breakfast it was already 11:47 and Canada was frantically pushing him out of the house.

"What do you expect me to do until he leaves?" Prussia asked as Canada shoved him out the door.

"Uh… Go buy groceries," Canada got out his wallet and handed him some money, "Just stay away from here until I call you ok?"

"Ok…" Prussia huffed as he walked off. Canada blushed when he realized that he'd been staring at Prussia's ass as he walked away.

Canada shook his dirty thoughts from his head and went back to cleaning and preparing tea. _Tea always puts England in a good mood._ Canada thought hopefully. _The only thing that upsets England while he has his tea is France or America... Let's hope I haven't picked up that particular skill from them…_

The doorbell ringing stirred Canada from his thoughts. He walked as calmly as possible to answer the door. He glanced at his watch, 12 o'clock on the dot. _Well isn't he punctual._ Canada thought wistfully. He opened the door with unease.

"Hello America, is Canada home? He asked me to come by for a chat." England probably needed glasses more than America did.

"Um, _I'm_ Canada."

"Oh! That's right, you are…" England scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Come in, please and make yourself comfortable." Canada said with a smile. They made their way into the living room where, much to Canada's relief, England chose not to sit on the couch but on the recliner instead. This way he wouldn't be looking at his father-figure and thinking about last night at the same time. That would be a deadly mix.

"So how've you been?" England asked unexpectedly.

"Me? I've been… great, spectacular. Um… how about you?" Canada said nervously.

"I've been better. France is… getting frisky and he comes to my house in the middle of the night, drunk as hell, and crashes there until morning." England sighed, smoothing out his pants in a distressed manner.

"Wow, well… Would you like some tea?" Canada chirped.

"Yes, I'd love some." Canada fetched his tea set. Canada knew that England liked it better when someone got fancy on him and brought out a whole set. Canada had whipped out the handmade Chinese teapot and matching teacups that China had given to him as a congratulatory gift for taking first place against his brother in hockey.

For a short while, they chatted idly and sipped their tea. England seemed content with doing just that for a long time so Canada thought it'd be better if he got to the chase. The only question was: how to break it to him.

"So, um, I brought you here today because, I-um… Have something to tell you." Canada mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't quite here you." England sat forward and set his tea down on the table.

"I h-have something to tell you." Canada repeated, louder this time. England looked at him expectantly. Canada swallowed hard before continuing. "I've… kinda-sorta… been dating someone." Canada was proud that he kept his voice from fading out as he finished his sentence.

England's expression changed from expectant to ready-to-curse/maim/kill-said-person-or-all-of- the-above-if-needed.

"Oh and just _whom_ might that be?" For a second Canada thought England had sharks teeth.

"Um, well no one in particular… He's a nice guy, a nation, you know him… and France does too." Canada twiddled his thumbs, a habit he'd picked up from America. England's eyes narrowed at the mention of France.

"He's not one of Francis's _friends_ is he?" England drawled out.

"Well, yeah, but he's not like France at all!" Canada said in defense of Prussia. He was beginning to worry, England only called France by his real name when he thought he was involved in and/or the cause of something stupid or dangerous. Or both.

"Feh, that frog and his friends are all the same. I didn't quite catch his name though."

"Who?"

"The _man_ you are currently dating, who else?"

"Oh… His name-… His name is," Canada paused, "Gilbert Beilschmidt." England, who had been taking another sip of tea, choked.

"W-what? You mean Prussia, that bloody _EX-nation_?" England said, his voice getting very high-pitched. Canada smiled as innocently as possible and held his hands up.

"Y-y-yes, Gilbert is a nice guy! He's a lot of fun to be around. And he cares about me…" Canada quickly said in Prussia's defense once more.

"That _kraut_ is as bad as _Francis_ when it comes to keeping his hands to himself!" England stood from his seat. "I forbid you to see him ever again!" Canada hadn't seen _that_ one coming. Canada stood, anger boiling in his gut.

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot see!" Canada said, surprisingly loud even to himself. "You're not my father!" Geez that sounded cheesy.

"I might not be, but I'm not going to sit around and let that bastard try to _invade your vital regions_!" England stomped over to the doorway. He turned back to Canada, his eyes narrowed in pointed disapproval.

"He hasn't _touched _you has he?" England asked in a creepily low voice.

"That's none of your business." Canada was once again proud that he controlled his voice so well. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Canada looked at England, who glanced at the door then back at him.

"We will continue this in a minute." Canada brushed past England and towards the front door. Before he reached it, however, it sprang open. A smell of roses and wine filled Canada's nose as he was hugged to the point of suffocation.

"F-France? What are you doing here?" Canada asked through gasps of breath. France released him and put a hand on either of his shoulders.

"I'm here to congratulate you on finally losing your virginity!" France grinned. Canada turned the deepest shade of red anyone had ever seen.

Canada looked over at England. England's face held shock and disgust, as well as some sort of sadness. Something told him that England was going to have a little talk with Prussia if it was the last thing he ever did. England turned back into the living room. Canada followed him, France trailing behind after noticing England too. England was sitting on the couch this time, his head in his hands.

"E-England? A-are you o-ok?" Canada asked gently.

"Come now, England! It's not every day a young man like our Mathieu gets de-flowered!" France piped up from behind Canada. Canada didn't have time to respond to that as he had to duck as England threw his teapot at France's head.

"_You_ did this, didn't you? Prussia's one of _your _friends, you set up innocent little Matthew with a goddamn _pedophile_!" Ok, now Canada was completely lost. He ducked again as his teacups met the same fate as the teapot.

* * *

Prussia had thought that America had taken the news a little too well but the attack dogs that chased him from the grocery store all the way home was a bit much wasn't it? And was that a little grey alien riding on one?

Prussia ran down a familiar street until he reached Canada's house. Out of breath and running for his life, Prussia swung open the, surprisingly unlocked, door and slammed it shut behind himself. His clothing a tad askew, Gilbird clinging for dear life onto his hair with his little bird feet, and his eyes bulging slightly from the heart attack he just narrowly escaped from, to say the least Gilbert was a mess.

He was much too awesome to be caught by a pack of misfit dogs, though. Gilbert smirked to himself and straightened himself up a little. He then suddenly became aware of shouting and the noise of crashing objects.

He poked his head into the living room to find a very odd scene. VERY… odd.

France, who must've shown up at random like he has a habit of doing, was making faces and rude gestures towards England. England in turn was flinging insult after "bloody" insult at the "wanker" and throwing things that were within arm's reach. And, unfortunately, one of those things was Kumajiro. So England was currently hoisting a 45-50lb (20-22kg) bear over his head, trying to throw it at France who was trying to hide behind the sofa, and Canada was in front of him telling him to "calm the hell down and put his fucking bear on the ground." In a much nicer way of course.

"Ahem." Prussia cleared his throat. The whole room looked at him. Kumajiro too.

"I hope I'm not interrupting this… beautiful family moment." Prussia sneered sarcastically.

"Gilbert! I thought I told you to… uh," England was giving Canada a pointed look which was thoroughly pissing Prussia off. "Go buy groceries." Canada finished. Prussia sent a glare at England who returned the sentiment.

"Well, the thing is, that's exactly what I was doing until a certain American showed up with 8 attack dogs." Prussia walked over to the nearest window and peered out. "A certain American who is out front with the attack dogs right now."

"What?" Canada ran to the window.

"And it looks like he brought back up too." Prussia said looking down at Canada. Canada had a very upset look on his face. It was a look that Prussia had earned once when he'd 'accidentally' almost hit Kumajiro with his car after the fat bear had chewed up a pair of his boots. And that look meant one thing for certain. Canada was going to kick some ass if America didn't get the hell off his porch with that rocket launcher.

* * *

Canada was not just angry, he was positively _fuming_. His living room was a mess, his father-figure was sending glares at his boyfriend, his _other _father-figure was doing his best to embarrass him _and_ annoy him at the same time, and his brother had a weapon of sheer _destruction_ pointed at his front door. So say the least, Canada was going to kick some ass.

Canada could hear overlapping voices of people talking to him at once. While he made his way to the kitchen.

"Where _are_ you going? We aren't finished discussing this!"

"Awwww, you and Gilbert make such a sweet couple! Don't shout at him! He is in _l'amour_!"

"Birdie, what are you doing? Your psycho brother is outside and you're getting a glass of milk?"

"What is that bag of milk for? Hey are you listening to me? Come back here this instant!"

"Fuck off gramps."

"WHAT DID YOU _CALL_ ME? You're one to talk you pedophile!"

"Please do not fight, not when we could be making _l'amour_!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU BLOODY FROG!"

Canada opened his front door as wide as it would go.

"Hey Mattie! I'm here to save ya!"

Canada chucked the bag of milk as hard as he could, hit America's rocket launcher with it and spattered milk all over him in the process.

"What the hell!" America shouted, dropping the rocket launcher and trying to wipe the milk from his jacket.

Canada shut the door and turned to the three very confused looking men behind him. He smiled at them and walked back towards the living room. Canada sat on the couch and motioned for all of them to sit as well. They did so, Prussia talking a seat next to him and France on the other side. England sat in the recliner again.

A loud noise signified America had come inside, most likely to have a talk about his expensive jacket that had milk all over it. Moments later America walked in looking very miffed.

"Didn't I ever tell you not to get this thing wet?" America growled.

"Yes, I am very sorry, but I need you to hear what I have to say." Canada looked at England. "Both of you do."

America huffed but kept quiet. The atmosphere in the room was very awkward at the moment.

"Now, both of you seem to have a problem with me dating Prussia," Canada took Prussia's hand in his and he heard the man chuckle next to him. "But I'm not going to stop dating him."

America was making a face and looked like he was about to speak up when England spoke.

"Canada, Matthew, how much about this guy do you actually _know_?" England sat forward.

"I know enough, and that's why I'm dating him in the first place: so that I can get to _know_ him." Canada felt Prussia squeeze his hand lightly. England looked a bit like he was chewing over his response. England finally spoke.

"May I speak to Prussia alone for a minute?" England stood. Canada looked to Prussia who grinned at him.

"_Sure_." Prussia stood and followed England into the next room.

Canada was a little bit worried. Partly for Prussia and partly because he was sitting next to Francis now.

* * *

Author's note: France seriously has nothing better to do than to keep tallies on who still has their virginity. Seriously. I had WAY too much fun writing the parts with Prussia! But I digress. I put the metric units of weight in for Kumajiro because I wasn't sure if I wanted one or the other, so I put both! XD I didn't put Prussia's conversation with England because I needed _something_ to keep you guys reading! XD Next up: Prussia gets 'the talk' from England! :DDD


	11. Laugh Omake

Author's Note: I decided to do a chapter away from the present just to give you guys a better feel for Canada's and Prussia's relationship. I'm using their human names to express familiarity. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Laugh – to make sounds expressing amusement.

* * *

Matthew found it odd just how different Gilbert sounded when he laughed. His voice had many ranges, deep and droning, or high and whiny. When he chuckled, he sounded deep, mysterious and sexy. But his laugh was different. It was a loud cackling sound, he sounded like a cross between a hyena and witch. The first time Matthew had heard him laugh it had all but scared his socks off.

The oddest thing about that laugh, though, was how infectious it was. It may have just been that Matthew was laughing _at_ Gilbert rather than laughing _with_ him, he couldn't tell. But every time Gilbert would laugh, Matthew would laugh too.

Eventually, Matthew became accustomed to the laugh. He didn't find anything odd about it at all. In fact, he found it quite endearing.

Matthew also found out quickly just how easily you could make Gilbert laugh. Gilbert laughed at the simplest things. Gilbird playing dead, Kuma-whatever-his-name eating peanut butter, even his own feet if he looked at them a certain way. Gilbert was also very ticklish too. Though he denied it every time, saying it was un-awesome.

Gilbert's laugh did get on his nerves sometimes though. Being the reserved man he was, Matthew didn't like to attract too much attention. Gilbert was just the opposite. He was a total attention _whore_, it wasn't even funny. And his laugh definitely got people's attention.

* * *

Author's note: I felt bad about leaving you guys high 'n dry so I hope you guys enjoyed this. I know its short but I'll get you something else, something better, I promise. Just hang in there! Please REVIEW! I might get the next chapter up quicker if you do!~ ;3


	12. Sowwy

I'm SO sorry that I haven't posted anything in almost a month! D: I promise I will get you guys something soon! I've been going through a lot of shit lately and I just can't get to writing. Plus school just started up. I love my classes and all but I'm having a hard time staying focused. I will finish this story though! So do not lose hope! I wish all of my readers/reviewers my love!~3


	13. Oh Wow

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay! Here it is~! The 13th (9th real one) CHAPPIE! (BTW I used bing translator for the French bits so it's just a sucky exact translation and not real French.)

* * *

Canada was a little bit worried. Partly for Prussia and partly because he was sitting next to Francis now.

* * *

Canada sat nervously. No, _more_ than just _nervously_. There was no real word to describe how he felt, properly anyway. After all, his boyfriend was having a 'discussion' with his father-figure, a man who very well may be a little psycho at the moment. Not only that, but his brother was leaning against his living room TV set, glaring daggers at him, and Canada could hear France giggling like a horny schoolgirl beside him. Needless to say, Canada wasn't feeling all too good. The only way you could imagine yourself in Canada's shoes were if you sat next to a horny dog, were being watched by a hungry bear, and knew that in the next room you would eventually hear screaming as your boyfriend was ripped to pieces by a cougar.

After venting his anger on America with a bag of milk, Canada had retreated inwardly and turned back into his quiet self. So he sat there, under an intense gaze, fiddling with his intertwined fingers. Finally, being unable to take the silence anymore, Canada decided to speak. Until America beat him to it, that is.

"Why did you throw a bag of milk at me?" Matthew's eyes widened slightly in annoyance.

"Why were you on my doorstep with a rocket launcher?"

Silence.

America crossed his arms and 'hrmph-ed' while he pouted and mumbled to himself. Canada glanced over at France who looked back at him with a totally inappropriate smile. Canada tried very hard not to blush when he asked, very quietly:

"H-how did you know?"

France smiled wider and leaned forward until he was so close that Canada could feel his breath on his skin. "L'amour n'est pas quelque chose qui peut être masqué lorsque exprimé so... explicitement."

Canada blushed a ruby red and stared down at his fingers with renewed interest. France leaned back, chuckling as he did so. America stared at them with an oddly dumb smile on his face, considering the circumstances. At France, then at Canada, then back to France.

"What did he say?" America asked Canada.

"N-nothing." Canada said a little too quickly. Luckily enough for Canada, Kuma-what's-his-face decided he wanted attention.

The little white bear scampered up to America and looked the tall nation straight in the face as he asked, "Who the hell are you?" Probably the biggest and most hilarious sentence Canada had heard from the little bear.

* * *

Author's Note: Its official, I SUCK. Ok so I have not forgotten about that one-shot (which is slowly becoming a two-shot... _maaaaybe_). Just give me a little more time ok? I PROMISE to post it.

This chapter is really short (homework makes it that way) I know, but the next will be Prussia's talk with England. DX I'm DEADED)

P.S. You'll have to look up the French yourselves. Just use Bing or Google translate. XP


	14. Oh great

Author's note: Yeah…. Um, here's the translation to the French bit from the last chappie. XP

_L'amour n'est pas quelque chose qui peut être masqué lorsque exprimé so... explicitement. - Love is not something that can be hidden when expressed so... explicitly._

Now… ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

The little white bear scampered up to America and looked the tall nation straight in the face as he asked, "Who the hell are you?" Probably the biggest and most hilarious sentence Canada had heard from the little bear.

* * *

Prussia stood under the gaze of a very irate looking Englishman, appearing unfazed by the daggers that were being glared at him. Inwardly however, he was a tidbit intimidated. He'd never in a million years admit it though. It would be just plain un-awesome. So there he stood, waiting as patiently as possible for England to verbally chew him out so he could get this whole awkward situation over with. But the man in front of him seemed to be unable to get past the first word. He kept saying things like "Y-" "Wh-" "H-" and "Th-." It was beginning to get on Prussia's nerves.

"Oh spit it out old man!" Yeah he probably should've kept that _particular_ comment to himself seeing that England was now inches from his face, and that's impressive for a small man like him.

"Who are YOU calling old? If you were any older Italy's Grandfather would've been calling you 'daddy!'" England fumed.

Prussia scoffed. "I'm not _that_ old."

"You might not be but you sure as bloody hell are not as young as-" England paused to think.

"Canada?" Prussia deadpanned.

"Exactly!"

"So that's the only thing you have against our relationship?" Prussia raised a grey eyebrow.

"No! There's also the fact that most 'relationships' you get into end in either tears or, in your earlier years, wars." England crossed his arms.

Prussia could only roll his eyes at England's assessment of him. Sure, he'd broken a few hearts before and yeah, he claimed vital regions and started a ton of wars but he wasn't _completely _heart less.

"I was younger then, I was using my youth to its fullest extent and, last time I checked, you weren't the nicest nation in the world either."

"That may be, but I never took advantage of a young nation such as Canada!"

"What about America?" Prussia's eyes narrowed.

"It's not the same thing, for one, America and I never had a _sexual_ relationship." England defended, but Prussia could tell he had him with that.

"Oh sure it is," Prussia took a step toward England. "You still used him to further your wealth and power while he was weak and defenseless. Isn't that what you're accusing me of?"

England appeared affronted, but he held his ground. "It's _not _the same thing." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh but it _is,_ and you _know _it." Prussia smirked. "The only difference between me and you is that I actually care about Canada. You can't even remember his name for ten minutes."

England sighed in defeat. "Yeah well it's not my fault the boy never makes himself known as well as his brother does."

"That excuse stinks like ass." Prussia said, relieved in the change of topic.

"And you _are_ an ass."

* * *

Canada swallowed hard when he finally saw Prussia and England walk into the room. He looked expectantly between the two of them. England simply smiled and Prussia sat beside him grinning like a mad fool. Canada took it as a sign that things had gone well. A pregnant silence permeated the room.

"So-"

"Come America, we're leaving." England cut America off short and turned to exit the room.

"Wh-What? Why? And how many times have I told you to call me Alfre…" America's voice trailed off as he followed England out the door.

Canada suddenly felt like a lamb in between a couple of lions now. He could practically feel the leer France was giving him and Prussia.

"S-So everything went… well?" Canada asked Prussia quietly.

"Oh yes, we won't be getting anymore trouble from them." Prussia replied, putting his arm around Canada's waist.

"Merveilleux! So what was Angleterre's issue anyway?" France chimed in.

"He said I was too old." Prussia scoffed turning to Canada. "Do I look old to you?"

"Well, you do have white hair. You kind of look like an old man-"

"Or an old lady." France mused.

"What? I do not!" Prussia said looking between the two of them.

"Oh don't worry about it! Canada likes 'em older!" Canada blushed madly at that.

"Yeah well, you're just as old as me so fuck off gramps!"

"At least my hair is still as lustrous and bouncy as my younger years. And my face is still filled with l'amour! Unlike you, if you get anymore wrinkles people might mistake you for a bulldog."

Canada giggled at the face Prussia was making at France and clapped a hand to his mouth after realizing. But the two men on either side of him didn't seem to care.

"And that pale skin of yours already makes you look like you sleep in a coffin or something."

"Will you stop with the old jokes already? I feel like my skin is going to crawl off my fucking face!" Prussia pouted.

"You're face fucks?" France asked perversely.

"Better than _you_ do…"

"Oh so it's gonna be like _that_ now is it?"

Canada felt that now would probably be a good time to interject.

"G-Gilbert?"

Prussia looked down at him, stopping short of saying anything else to France. And it was only now that Canada realized he didn't really have anything to say. Thinking quickly he could only see one possible option of what to do. Or maybe it was just because he wanted to do it. Canada leaned up and quickly pecked Prussia on the lips. Prussia smirked, unsurprisingly, down at him.

"Well what was that for?" He asked though looking thoroughly pleased with himself already.

"For not getting yourself killed by England." Canada smiled weakly back at him. A content silence passed between them.

"I can see my presence here is no longer needed here," Both Prussia and Canada jumped at the sound of France's voice.

"I shall take my leave now." France bowed Dramatically before he all but pranced out of the room, singing a French love song at the top of his lungs.

Canada and Prussia looked at each other, not saying anything for a few seconds. Then Prussia began to laugh and Canada followed shortly after. Pretty soon they were a piled heap on the couch, laughing their heads off. The funny thing was that there was nothing funny at all. Except perhaps France's singing, the whole ordeal they had gone through today was just plain awkward. And neither of them ever wanted to relive this experience.

Prussia now had his head resting comfortably upon Canada's chest and sounded like he was beginning to fall asleep. Canada looked up at the clock; it was only about 4:30 in the afternoon. He contemplated waking Prussia but as he looked down at him, he thought it would be best to leave him for a few minutes; after all it had been a long day. Canada smiled and ran his fingers through Prussia's short tufts of hair. He delighted in the soft feel of it in his fingers.

So he sat and listened to his lover snore softly and after awhile he felt himself beginning to doze off too. Until the phone rang, however.

* * *

Author's Note: OMG I am SO sorry I haven't been updating! D: School and my life at home has been beating me up so I wasn't able to write! I promise to finish this story within a few chapters though ok? And then I'll probably be doing oneshots for awhile DX So I can recover from my failure of all of those of you who review. I hope you enjoyed this! I will update more frequently since I have a better idea of where I'm going with this story now. Just be patient with me ^^;


	15. PAN a COOKin!

Author's Note: Okay, here comes the good part :)

* * *

So he sat and listened to his lover snore softly and after awhile he felt himself beginning to doze off too. Until the phone rang, however.

* * *

Prussia's eyes opened from his blissful nap to the piercing sound of the phone ringing. He sat up and groaned in annoyance. As he stood to answer the phone, though, Canada ushered him to retake his seat. He sat and crossed his arms but smirked when Canada turned to answer the phone, Canada had a small piece of paper stuck to his back pocket that read "Property of Prussia" in bold blue letters. _I wonder who put that there_. Prussia mused to himself. But he already knew who, who else could plant something like that on a person's ass without getting caught?

While Prussia chuckled to himself at the thought of how and when Francis placed said sign, Canada seemed to be having a rather good time on the phone. A little _too_ good of a time it would seem. Prussia craned his neck to see Canada's cute giggling face painted a light rosy color; his smile was so carefree he could feel his own mouth upturning in a small smile. But inside he was a little irritated, he couldn't quite put his finger on why though.

Choosing to ignore it he decided to just roll over and sleep some more.

* * *

Canada hastily picked up the phone, almost too quickly as he fumbled with it for a minute before dialing an impossibly long number. In the distance he could hear crashing noises and loud curses sworn in German. The receiver rang for a second, a second too long in his opinion, before someone picked up.

"_Hallo?" _The deep voice of Germany came from the other end.

"H-hello- Hi, I'm Canada, you do remember me right?" Canada prayed that just for this once he could be remembered.

"_Oh, yeah I remember you. East is still there ja?"_ Canada cheered silently and thanked God he could avoid any further awkwardness added to this call.

"Actually," Another crash and a slew of German curses came from outside. "That's why I'm calling."

"_Scheiße, hat was er- I mean... __What has he done now?"_ Germany's words sounded routine, like he'd done this a thousand times.

"Well…" Canada glanced out his window in time to see another vase of petunia's get thrown across his backyard and smash against the ground. "Nothing bad, he's just acting… odd"

If t wasn't bad enough that his backyard was being ripped to shreds, he was asking for help and making it seem like Prussia **wasn't** having random fits of rage where he would go outside and throw miscellaneous objects off his porch and that hewas** just acting **_**weird.**_ If **THAT** wasn't the understatement of the century Canada didn't know what was.

"_Odd?"_ Germany asked, sounding not too surprised. _"How odd?"_

"Well… He's having some sort of tantrum and I was wondering if maybe… you know some way to calm him down?" Canada held his breath.

On the other end Canada heard a definite 'hmm' and couldn't help but wonder how many times Germany has had to go through things like this. Seeing as he is so closely attached to both Prussia and Italy it must be quite a lot.

"_Make him something to eat."_ Canada must've been hearing things due to lack of oxygen…

"P-pardon?" Canada asked uncomfortably.

"_Make him something to eat. It's the best way to calm him down_._"_

"O-okay," Canada noticed that the banging and smashing had stopped outside in favor of silence. "Thank you, I'll try to use your advice."

"_You're welcome, and take care of him please."_

"I-I will…"

"_Goodbye."_

Canada heard a soft click at the other end and in turn hung up his phone. He moseyed his way to his back porch to find Prussia, broom in hand, attempting to sweep up his awful mess. Canada sighed inwardly. He was unsure when this had started; he'd come home early one day and found Prussia in an absolute fury. Prussia seemed to not even notice that he was home until after his fit was over. For a few days it he seemed at peace, then again, Canada found him throwing rocks as hard as he could against his storage shed. Canada was grateful that he kept it outside and cleaned up after himself, which was another odd occurrence coming from Prussia, but he was beginning to worry about him.

Canada opened the sliding glass door and poked his head out. Prussia reeled about and waved his arms wildly.

"There's nothing to see here, just go back inside!" He exclaimed trying to block Canada's view of the disaster area that was his backyard.

"Gilbert, it's all right. Why don't you come inside? I'll make you something to eat." Canada said softly, trying to hide his slight irritation.

"… Okay!" After a small amount of hesitation, Prussia dropped his broom and pushed his way inside. Canada chuckled at his eagerness.

"So what are you going to make me?" If Prussia had a tail it would be wagging at top speed. Though Canada hadn't really thought about what he was going to make, there really was only one option.

"Pancakes." Canada was a little surprised that he'd never made them for him before now. And was totally shocked by what Prussia said next.

"What is that?"

Canada's mouth hung open, stunned.

"Y-You've never had pancakes before? That's blasphemy!" He all but shouted.

"What? Are they that big of a deal?"

"YES!" Canada quickly got out the ingredients. He'd thought about using the instant he kept on hand for quick making but he wanted Prussia's first taste of pancake to be made from scratch. He set out making his batter and turning the stove on to the perfect temperature.

"Wow, you're really serious about this aren't you?" Prussia said leaning on his arm.

"No boyfriend of mine is going to go without ever tasting a pancake." Canada was totally serious too. The look on his face was so straight and pointed that a gay guy could've pierced his bellybutton on it.

Canada put two warm, fluffy pancakes on a plate and drizzled maple syrup over them before presenting it in front of Prussia who sniffed at them. Canada watched, entranced, as Prussia cut a small piece covered in maple syrup and placed it in his mouth. Prussia chewed and Canada smirked as Prussia's eyes went wide and he looked from the pancakes to Canada, then back to the pancakes.

"Oh mein Gott these are good!" Prussia said before returning to the task of devouring them. Canada felt his chest swell and he was most proud that the first bite Prussia had ever had of a pancake was from _his_ pancakes.

Prussia all but licked the plate when he was done and looked at Canada with a satisfied grin.

"That. Was. Awesome."

"I'm glad you liked them." Canada took his plate and placed it in the sink. He was almost done with rinsing the dishes when he felt Prussia's arms encircle his waist. Canada dried his hand s before turning to face Prussia.

"Yes Gilbert?" He asked expectantly.

Prussia leaned down and tenderly pressed his lips against Canada's. Canada couldn't help but giggle against Prussia's sticky, syrup covered lips. Canada let his tongue slip out to taste the sweet convection. Prussia smirked, as he always did when Canada made a move like that it seemed, and deepened their kiss. And after a few more affectionate pecks he whispered in Canada's ear:

"Nice apron, Birdie."

* * *

Author's note: CRAP. I'm so sorry I took FOREVER. Please don't murder me!

Oh and did you think I forgot about the mystery caller at the end of chappie 3? THINK AGAIN :D

I had and funny experience earlier. I went to a hockey game! And they did the kiss cam and the put it on two of the players. One of which looked a LOT like Canada XD Buuuut maybe I'm just crazy!

Please review! I kind of got discouraged by the lack of reviews I received for the last chapter. Even if it's just anonymous! I LoVE reviews D:


	16. This leads to 17

Author's note: UPDATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OMG :D

* * *

"_There's no way you can, like, totally bail on us Liet!"_ Lithuania held the phone a good inch from his ear but he could still hear Poland's valley-girl accent ringing in his ears loud and clear.

"I'm sorry, some things came up, and I'll make it up to you though I promise." There was a pause and Lithuania ran his hand through his hair as he waited for Poland's reply.

"_Ok! And I, like, know exactly how you'll do it too! I'll see you later babe!" _With that, Lithuania heard a click and a dial tone shortly after.

Lithuania sighed, more than a little distressed. Poland had planned an outing with the Baltic Nations and had set his hopes on Lithuania specifically being there. Russia, however, had decided to "volunteer" him to handle a last minute project that had him all but chained to his desk. He could've said that he couldn't do it or that, in truth, he really didn't want to do it. But his sense of self preservation kept his mouth shut. Though having Poland mad at him wasn't pleasant, Russia mad at him could be lethal. And besides, Poland was his best friend, he'd forgive him eventually. The key word there being "eventually" though. He shuddered slightly at the thought of what Poland might have in mind for him.

* * *

"PLEASE?" Prussia's voice echoed throughout America's house and Canada could only say a silent prayer that what he thought was happening was _not _happening. The universe just _loves_ proving Canada wrong though.

Canada had received an awfully angry call from America shouting about how he'd missed their scary movie night and how Prussia's dick must be more important than family and then strung together a few curse words out with references to several wars he'd been in and a few Canada had been in, though Canada had not a clue why. It had been a while since he and his brother did any sort of 'brotherly' thing and decided paying his brother a visit to watch a silly 'scary' movie wouldn't be a bad thing right?

Well guess again: Universe 1, Canada 0.

It turns out America had decided to turn their Scary Movie Night into an all day trip to Hell on Earth. Also known as Europe. America faxed him in the middle of the night, several documents of consent, paperwork he labeled "must have's," and a brochure America made himself of what and where they were going. And they were all going to be using America's private jet. Well things couldn't get worse right?

Wrong: Universe 2, Canada still 0.

Russia decided to come along.

Well that's ok as long as Prussia doesn't want to come along. There's no way he'd want to go anyway, right?

Wrong _again_: Universe 3, Canada 0.

Prussia saw the "brochure" and several highlighted nude beaches and he had his bags packed and ready for adventure before Canada could blink twice or mumble an incoherent "W-w-w-w-whaaaaaaa?" with a stupid look on his face.

So now, here they were, waiting only on the taxi to take them from America's house to the airport where they'd be put on their jet and flown into Europe at the speed of sound. And Canada had only stepped out of the room for a minute or two and chaos had already broken out. Canada rounded the corner and what d'ya know….

Universe 4, Canada 0.

Just as he'd thought, and had hoped to never see in his life. Prussia had found America's gun stash.

"HELL NO! This piece of equipment is a classic! The last time it was fired was during World War 1! And THAT is MINE!" America snatched each and every gun Prussia picked up and placed it back on its shelf only for Prussia to move on to the next gun. It was rather like watching a boy in a candy store.

"Aw come on! Ooh, let me fire this one!" Prussia now had a vicious looking piece of artillery in his hands that Canada would prefer not to be in his boyfriend's hands. Or America's for that matter.

"Ahem," Canada cleared his throat though their insufferable bickering continued. "Excuse me?" He said, trying to get their attention.

"Let go of it!"

"You let go!"

"It's MINE in the first place!"

"Excuse me?" Canada said a little louder this time.

"You arrogant bastard!"

"You're one to talk!"

"GIVE. IT. BA-!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

All eyes looked to Canada and right at that moment the honking of a horn could be heard outside.

"The car is here." Canada said with an inward sigh of relief.

Universe 4, Canada 1.

* * *

Author's note: I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in soooooo loooong (bow chika bow bow!) and that I prolly won't until summer is here again. I feel terrible and I hope you all will forgive me.


End file.
